1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an apparatus and a method for path finding in multimodes, and more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for path finding in multimodes that is capable of sharing information between users with a plurality of terminals and performing decision-making in real time based upon shared information, by allowing the plurality of terminals to share a plurality of pieces of location information generated by tracking current locations of the plurality of terminals and a plurality of pieces of path information generated by finding paths from the current location of each terminal to a common destination.
2. Description of Related Art
Regarding existing path finding apparatus, users can share moving routes using navigators or wireless mobile communication devices, and a route which is determined by a user is typically shared among several users. However, the shared routes that are determined by the existing path finding apparatus in state of the art can be less important, when more than two users want to meet each other at a common destination from their respective locations.